Chase Away The Nightmares
by TehMerill
Summary: Yet another Tsuzuki gets drunk and goes to Hisoka's house oneshot. Not the best of summary's but I'm sure you can tell whats going to happen. [Tsuzuki x Hisoka] [Shounen Ai]


Tifa: Fwoosh! My first Yami no Matsuei one-shot, yays! -dances.- There were quite a few one-shots of Tsuzuki geting drunk or sick and Hisoka having to take him to his house, ect. ect. And it sorta inspired me to write one myself. Anyways, please feel free to review/flame me, but please do not be too harsh. Thank you and enjoy!

**Warnings**: Shounen-Ai, drunk Tsuzuki's, fluff, sap, more fluff, more sap.

**Pairings**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka.

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I dun even know why I bother with this. -.-;

**Yami no Matsuei - Chase Away The Nightmares**

"Hnnnn...Sokaaaa...can't we just go to your house? It's closer and I feel sick..." The drunk violet eyed shinigami began whining as he was unwillingly dragged in the direction of his house by none other then his partner, Hisoka. Who was quite sober unlike his idiotic partner.

Hisoka's eye began to twitch rapidly as he felt a head ache coming on. "No. We're going to your house and thats final." Hisoka spoke in a harsh tone which caused Tsuzuki to flinch visibly.

Tsuzuki gave his best abused puppy look, tail and ears drooping pathetically. "But Sokaaaa, you don't have to be such a meanie about it. Would you actually leave a sick poor man at home all alone with no one to care for him?"

Hisoka refused to look at Tsuzuki, with his large pleading eyes and abused puppy look he would instantly cave in. Why did the abused puppy look always effect him?

Hisoka sighed heavily as he grounded out through clenched teeth. "Fine. We'll go to my house but you're sleeping on the couch."

Tsuzuki lit up like a christmas tree as he glomped his partner. "Wahhh! Sankyuu Sokaa! I love youu!"

Hisoka was glad his bangs were shadowing his face for a full blown blush stained his pale features. "Idiot..."

With that, Tsuzuki dragged an irritated Hisoka down the street, a mischivious grin plastered upon his features.

oOoOo

Tsuzuki gave Hisoka another abused puppy look. "But Sokaaa. Your bed is big enough, can't I just sleep in there then on the couch?" Tsuzuki began whining childishly.

Hisoka groaned as his head ache began to take full effect. "No, you're sleeping on the couch like I told you to. Now I'm going to bed and don't raid the fridge, got that?" Hisoka spoke in a chilling tone.

Tsuzuki whimpered, soon realizing he was defeated. "Fine, night Soka."

"Night," was all the boy had to say before he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

oOoOo

The emerald eyed shinigami tossed and turned in his sleep, he was having the same nightmare again. The night of the blood red moon, the sakura petals which gave off a red glow from the rays of the moon. The curse. The pain. The screaming. Why coulden't the nightmares just go away...? Why did it always have to haunt him every night..! Just go away, please..!

Hisokareleased a soft moan as he clutched the linen sheets while sweat trailed down his forhead.

Please, just go away...Tsuzuki...help me...

oOoOo

Tsuzuki awoke startled as he shot up from his lying position on the couch.

He could of sworn he heard Hisoka talking in his sleep. He sounded like he was in pain, was he having a nightmare..? Well, obviously from what it seemed.

Worry was evident in the violet depths of said shinigami as he silently got off the couch and made his way upstairs.

oOoOo

Tsuzuki opened the door timidly as he peered inside. Hisoka was tossing and turning in his sleep while cold sweat drenched his petite frame. His face was contorted with pain and choked cries escaped him. The violet eyedman appeared baffled when Hisoka began to call out his name.

He approached his partners bed side as he gave Hisoka a gentle nudge. "Soka, it's ok now. Wake up, I'm here now. Wake up..!"

Hisoka's face was contorted with even more pain as he cried out. "T-Tsuzuki, help, no! Stop, p-please! Stop it! Tsuzuki, d-dont leave me!"

Tsuzuki began to panic as he began to shake his partner frantically. "Hisoka! Wake up now! I'm here!"

Emerald eyes snapped open while unshed tears threathened to fall dangerously. He gazed into the eyes of his partner. Emerald locking with Violet.

Hisoka quickly rubbed at the tears that managed to slip. "Idiot...what are you doing here?" He instantly regretted calling his partner an idiot for he seen a flash of hurt fill those violet eyes then dissapear as quickly as it came.

Before he knew it, a flood of emotions hit him at full force, making him dizzy and stunned to the point where he almost doubled over. The emotions were worry, warmth, and a longing need to comfort the boy. It was almost sickening how powerful they were. But wait, did that mean...Tsuzuki was worried about him?

Said man frowned sadly as he lowered his shields and allowed his pent up emotions to flood into Hisoka, but made careful not to harm the boy, he wanted to show the boy how much he loved and cared for him. "Hisoka, you were having a nightmare. You were in alot of pain and I even heard you from downstairs so I came to check up on you." Tsuzuki spoke quietly.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he went to speak but soon regreted the words that passed his lips for he coulden't stop them, again he was snapping at the poor man. "I-I'm not a child..I'm fine idiot, now go back to sleep." The tone was harsh and cold and it made Tsuzuki flinch visibly as hurt flashed once more within thoseamethyst orbs. He didn't mean for them to come out the way they sounded, he was just so used to sounding like that. They came out too fast but Tsuzuki understood, even if Hisoka didn't apologize verbally. Tsuzuki knew he was sorry...right?

Tsuzuki then smiled kindly, he knew Hisoka didn't mean it deep down. Hisoka was Hisoka after all.

But what the man did next, the boy wouldn't of expected in a thousand years.

Tsuzuki carassed Hisoka's cheek gently, his face mere inches from Hisoka's own as his index finger traced along his jaw line. "You don't have to apologize Soka-Chan. I know you were sorry." Tsuzuki's tone was calm, soothing, gentle, and definatly not drunk like it was two hours ago, it was serious with a hint of teasing to it as well. He better have not been faking he was drunk just for an excuse to come over his house, if he did... (And just so you know. Males are usually called 'Kun' at the end but when they are called 'Chan', it stands for endearment or teasing. And in this case, it's a little bit of both.)

A full blown blush stained the boy's pale complextion at the close proximity Tsuzuki and him shared while an almost preditory glintshone within the man's eyes. His lips mere centimeters from his own as if it was inviting him.

Hisoka attempted to retort back but was soon cut off as the distance between Tsuzuki and him closed. Tsuzuki's lips pressed firmly aganist his.

Hisoka's eyes widened in shock.

Tsuzuki was kissing him...

Tsuzuki's tounge brushed over Hisoka's lower lip teasingly as he deepened the kiss, a mischivious smile playing on his face. He soon noticed the deep blush on Hisoka's face and his smile widened considorably. Just when Hisoka was about to respond to the kiss, Tsuzuki withdrew and left the boy hanging. The little sadist. "You don't need to apologize Soka-Chan, that was a good enough apology for me."

Hisoka opened his mouth to speak but his lips moved soundlessly, no words coming out. Finally when his brain began to function properly, he spoke in a bitter tone. "You're not drunk, are you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Tsuzuki grinned more then shook his head. "Nope, not in the least."

Hisoka felt his rage boil but supressed it by grinding his teeth together. "Then why are you at my house, idiot?"

Tsuzuki's smile turned into a cross between a pout and a frown. "Because you're always alone and you never have anyone around you. You have nightmares and try not to show it, that you're in pain deep down. I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted to chase those nightmares away...so I made up an excuse to come over your house." He finished quietly.

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki disbelievingly. The emotions radiating off him were intense and meaningful. They were so warm and kind it nearly made him want to melt into a puddle of goop.

Tsuzuki sat on Hisoka's bed and pulled the now surprised emerald eyed shinigami into his lap. How Tsuzuki managed to get on his bed without Hisoka noticing was beyond him.

"So can I sleep with you tonight? I want to make you feel safe. I don't like seeing you in pain." Tsuzuki's voice was soft and quiet and his warm breath tickled Hisoka's ear, causing said shinigami to shudder pleasently.

Hisoka sighed, "fine, you can sleep here. But don't ever go pulling the 'I'm drunk' or 'I'm sick' act again."

Tsuzuki grinned brightly, doggy ears perking up and his tail wagged cheerfully behind him. "Sankyuu so much Soka-Chan!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he glomped the emerald eyed boy.

Hisoka coulden't fight down the small smile that crept over his lips or the blush that stained his face. "Would you please stop calling me that?"

A pensive look spread across the man's features. "Hmm...nope! I like the name, it suits you because you're just so cute!" Tsuzuki exclaimed once more as he hugged his partner by the waist.

Hisoka was definatly blushing so hard he could of put a tomato to shame. God, why must this man make him blush so much? Damn his blushing reflexes.

Tsuzuki squealed childishly. "Aww! You're so adorable when you blush like that! Thats what makes you so cute!"

"Idiot! Just go to bed now!" Hisoka spat heatedly, the heavy blush still staining his face. He coulden't get any more embarassed then he was now.

Tsuzuki used the kicked puppy look as he whimpered then gave up. "Fine, Soka-Chan."

Hisoka went to go scold Tsuzuki for calling him that again but once more was cut off by Tsuzuki's lips pressed aganist his. And for once he finally gave into his emotions.

Tsuzuki withdrew once more while smiling innocently. "Well, good night Soka-Chan."

Hisoka gave up on chiding the older man while saidviolet eyed shinigami pulled the blanket over him andbrangthe boyclose to his chest,a quiet sigh ofcontentment escaping him.

"Good night Tsuzuki..." Hisoka murmered before nuzzling closer to the other who gladly accepted the boy's rare display of affection.

And soon they were both asleep in each others arms and for once...

Hisoka had no nightmares.

**+Owari+**

Tifa: -squeals happily- Yays for fluff! Lots of fluff! -dances around in circles happily.- I'm sorry if I missed some spelling or gramatical errors, it's hard checking this manually. xx;;

Well, thank you for taking your time to read this. Please review!


End file.
